The widespread use of home automation has led to the growth of technology for home device control systems capable of indoor or outdoor control of various home devices and video call through the screen of a smart device.
Multiple home automation devices, e.g., door phones, lobby phones, or video phones, and home network app-installed smart devices can be connected to a smart device-based home device control system. If a push server sends wakeup signals and device information to all the smart devices located within a predetermined range, one of the smart devices will wake up to drive its home network app and inform the video phone corresponding to the IP address contained in the device information that the smart phone has received the wakeup signal to establish a session between the smart device and the video phone.
However, such conventional home device-smart device video calling accounts are only effective for one-to-one connection between a smart device and a home device, lacking the ability to switch a video call session once established between a home device and a smart device receiving a push notification over to another smart device. There thus remains a need for improved operations, especially in the usage of smart devices under today's home automation environments where a number of smart devices within the same area may be bundled up in a single group.